callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Groph
Doctor ' Groph' is a character featured in the Aether story of Treyarch's Zombies mode. Groph was first heard on the map Moon in Call of Duty: Black Ops and and on the remastered version in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Groph also physically appears on the Black Ops III map Der Eisendrache. Biography Groph was a scientist at Group 935. He joined Edward Richtofen and Schuster in the construction of Griffin Station on the Moon. Once the station was completed, on February 1st, 1942, Richtofen made Groph the lead scientist of the station and charged him with finding how to power the Moon Pyramid Device. Six months later, Schuster unwittingly charged one of the tanks of the M.P.D. by killing a rat near the device. They reported their discovery to Richtofen who began sending soldiers and scientists to be sacrificed. Groph continued to work alongside Schuster, they developped the Wave Gun on June 1945. Few months later, on October 12th, 1945, Groph reported to Richtofen that the M.P.D. was ready and opened. The next day, Richtofen started Operation Shield and got rid of Ludvig Maxis and his daughter Samantha by teleporting them away from the Der Riese facility. However, Samantha was teleported to Griffin Station and ran inside the M.P.D. Groph teleported Maxis to Griffin Station in the hope that he would persuade his daughter to get out of the device. Unfortunately, Maxis ordered Samantha to kill them all. Samantha unleashed the undead upon the base, leaving Groph, and the rest of Group 935 on the Moon, at her mercy. It is unknown if Groph survived the outbreak. Deceptio Fracture When Primis (Richtofen, "Tank" Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki) arrived at the Der Riese facility and Richtofen killed his Ultimis self, moments after he teleported Maxis and Samantha away, it triggered fractures across space and time. One of those fractures, called Deceptio, saw Samantha not being teleported to Griffin Station. Groph still felt the presence of the child in his dreams; voices were also heard coming from the M.P.D. Days after the disappearance of Maxis and in the absence of Richtofen, Groph took control of Group 935 on October 29th, 1945. The next week, on November 5th, Primis arrived at Eagle's Nest to retrieve Ultimis Dempsey. Groph was relieved to hear Richtofen was alive when he made contact with the facility, not knowing of the situation at Der Riese, nor the fact that he wasn't talking to the same Richtofen. He, however, grew increasingly suspicious of Richtofen's sudden change of personality before saying he must do whatever it takes to prevent him from escaping the castle alive. Groph was unsuccessful in his attempts to stop Primis as they managed to bring back Ultimis Dempsey down to Earth and, with the help of a Keeper, teleported the M.P.D. inside the castle. Primis ultimately launched several rockets to blow up the Moon, destroying Griffin Station and thus killing Groph. Gallery Groph BO3.png|Groph in Der Eisendrache. Video DER EISENDRACHE EASTER EGG - DR GROPH CUTSCENE! MAIN EASTER EGG STEP (Black Ops 3 Zombies) Trivia *Groph was apparently obsessed with American women, according to a quote said by the original Richtofen during the Moon Easter egg. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombie Characters